Trapped
by Naelcm
Summary: Lost in reality, Sam has found himself in a hospital bed. He feels something is off, and nobody will explain to him where he is, why he's there, or where his long term girlfriend-fiancee-to-be, Rebecca, is or if she is even alive.
1. Rebirth

I'm awaken by the sound of crying and the soft panting and shivering of my mother's breath at my bedside. I don't know where I am, barely remember who I am, but I still can remember her face. I know who she is. She is a sign of comfort and safety. But I still can't shake this feeling that something is wrong; something is missing. I feel my body go numb, and I drift back into sleep once more.

Chapter One

Rebirth

My name is Sam. Or at least I think it is. I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere around 18 years old. I have shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. I don't know why it's important to say all of this to myself. Maybe it helps me remember, maybe not. Whatever the case may be, I know that something is off; something is strange. The only thing I'm absolutely sure of is that I messed up. The only things I remember are a bright light, masked faces, and a burning pain that floated all around my body. No matter what I do, I can't remember who or where I am.

I wake up to my mother and father standing by me. They look so sad, yet so relieved to see my eyes opening again. I don't know why, but they look like they haven't been home, bathed, or even changed clothes in weeks. I hear them tell me that they miss me, they love me, and they wish I would just wake up. I wish I could tell them, "I am awake! Why can't you see that I'm awake and standing right next to you?" But I know that I can't because I'm still lying in this god-forsaken hospital bed, I.V. in my arm, pain relievers cruising through my body.

Maybe it would be good to start at the first time I woke up, the time I felt reborn.

It was about three to four months ago that I found myself wandering the halls of this hospital, calling out to somebody, anybody; but to no effect. But then, just before I had lost all hope, before I truly lost myself, a voice called out to me.

"Hello," The Voice said. "You're probably wondering where you are?"

"Y-y-yes…I am…" I replied.

"Well. You're still at the hospital. But right now you're just dreaming. You'll wake up soon, I promise."

"I'm…d-d-dreaming?"

"Yes, silly. Why else wouldn't there be anybody here?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am. I know everything about you, Sam. Now, you're going to wake up soon, but that's okay. I have a feeling I'll be speaking with you again very soon."

The Voice was right. It was a dream. She was so strange. She had the voice of a child, but no face to match it. But the Voice was so…Familiar. I woke up shortly afterwards to see my parents looking at me in shock and awe. They held me in their arms, made me feel welcome. They called the doctors who came rushing in, checking all of my systems, making sure I hadn't lost any brain function or anything like that. But I felt fine, refreshed even. Surprisingly enough I found myself forming full sentences; something that stumped the doctors.

"For the last time, why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?" I demanded to know why I was being pounded with questions.

"Maybe it would be better if your parents told you, Sam. You've actually been through a lot." The head doctor explained.

"Okay…"


	2. Understanding

Chapter Two

Understanding

My parents walked into the room, still sobbing, and held me in their arms for about an eternity and a half. When they let me go and sat down, I asked them to explain why I was here. I didn't know that what I was about to hear would break my heart into a million pieces.

It was late and pouring down rain. I had been driving my car, my 1997 Cadillac DeVille, with my girlfriend, Rebecca, in the passenger's seat. As they told me, I began having flashes of everything happening that night. It hadn't been the best night; we had been fighting and arguing over the pettiest things. It was so dark. I couldn't see anything on the road. While my parents were explaining the accident, a pain in my skull unleashed its fury and sent me back into a terrible sleep.

"_Sam, what the hell were you doing with her?" Rebecca was asking me._

"_I told you, Becca, I wasn't doing anything! We were STUDYING." _

"_Oh, what, the human anatomy?"_

"_BECCA. I. DIDN'T. CHEAT. ON. YOU."_

"_Sam, I know you did so just admit it! I'm not going to leave you. I care about you too much."_

"_Then just let it the fuck go."_

"_Sam…You know I don't like when you swear."_

"_Well, guess what? When I'm upset, I swear about ten times more than usual."_

"_I just wish you would stop and be more honest with me."_

"_Bec', I am honest with you," I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. "You just don't believe me."_

"_SAM! WATCH OUT!"_

I've had the same dream for weeks. She and I are driving, arguing, bickering. Usually when I have this dream, I wake up right after she screams. Sadly, it's all I can remember of her. Everything in my long term memory is almost gone. I don't remember the good, the bad, the great, or even any birthdays or Christmases. But I remember this night like it was yesterday.

It was eight months ago.


	3. Remembering

Chapter Three

Remembering

I wake up again, and the hospital is empty. No doctors surrounding me, no parents sobbing in the hall; just me, and the voice.

"Hello, again Sam." She said.

"Hey…Want to explain this to me again? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" I asked.

"I wish I could Sam, but that's for you to figure out." She smiled as she walked past me. I could feel her staring into my eyes; which was strange given I couldn't see her face.

"Well, how do I do that?"

"You just have to remember, Sam, that's all."

"What am I supposed to remember? What am I supposed to do?"

"Find me, Sam. Just…find me."

Once again, I wake up from the dream and doctors are still surrounding me like vultures, watching my every move, practically waiting for me to lash out.

"What have you been dreaming about, Sam?" one doctor asked.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I just remember still being in the hospital, and there was a girl." I said.

"Good, Sam, that's very good."

"Wait, why are my dreams important?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough, Sam."

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel like the Voice I had been hearing in my dreams was changing. The girl was becoming older each time I had fallen asleep. She and I had many conversations, mostly riddled, but they were conversations still. I almost began preferring the dream world. But one dream woke me up to a reality I wasn't too pleased to come back to.

"So, how am I supposed to find you?" I asked her.

"Well, you have to think. That's always the first step, obviously. Then, you have to ask." She replied with gentle laugh.

"I have been asking though."

"You don't ask me, Sam. You ask others."

"Who are 'others'?"

"I can't tell you that, Sam. I'm only here to give you hints about who you are, and what you have to do. That's all. Once you figure it all out, these dreams will go away forever." She said in a voice that seemed almost eerie and depressed.

"Oh, okay…" I said. I could have sworn that the Voice was becoming more and more familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't know why, but something in my subconscious screamed a name that made me wake up screaming.

Rebecca.


	4. Making New Discoveries

Chapter Four

Making New Discoveries

As I woke up screaming, doctors began surrounding my bed, trying to retain me so I wouldn't rip off all of the cords that were plugged into my body in various locations and run away looking for Rebecca. When I finally calmed down, I asked to see my parents.

"Where's Rebecca, mom?" I asked

"Honey…the accident…it was so bad…" she said, looking as though she were about to cry.

"Mom, where is Rebecca?" I demanded to know where she was.

"She fell into a coma too honey…she hasn't woken up yet…they aren't giving her much more time."

I cried out in agony. I knew this was my fault. I knew that I would never be okay with what happened. I would never get to ask her what I had planned on asking her that night. And it was entirely my fault. I would never get to see her face again; never get to kiss her sweet lips. Everything I had ever loved was gone, just like that. I cried myself to sleep to see if the Voice could comfort me any.

"Rebecca, I'm so sorry…" I sobbed.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you finally made that connection. I'm proud of you."

"Why are you proud of me? It's because of me that you're here!"

"And where is here, Sam?" she asked.

"I don't know, Becca! All I can think about is how stupid I was. How much of an idiot I was to do what I did to you. You were right all along, and I just didn't want to face the consequences. I'm so sorry, Rebecca. And now I am sorrier than I'll ever be again."

"Sam, I knew the whole time. She told me a couple days after it happened. She was apologizing, too. She knew how you felt about me and she took advantage of you when you were having trouble. Why couldn't you have just told me that?"

"Because, Rebecca, I loved you too much to risk losing you." I said as yet another tear trickled down my face.

"Sam, I told you I was yours forever. Seventeen year old girls usually don't make that promise, but I knew that you were the only one who could make my heart skip a beat but then relax whenever you walked into the room. You are the only one who will ever make me feel completely safe."

"I shouldn't…If I had been paying attention, neither of us would be here right now."  
"Sam, it was meant to be. It's a crazy little thing called destiny."

"How do you know so much?"

"Sam, I told you, that will all be answered soon enough."

My mother and father were still at my bedside when I woke up. They looked very concerned.

"You talk in your sleep, Sam," My father said. "You kept saying Rebecca's name."

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"No, honey it's alright; it just helps us come to terms with what's been on your mind. Honey, we found the ring." She said with a frown.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Right here, son." My father said as he handed me the platinum silver diamond ring that I had promised to give to Rebecca one day.

"Honey, you're only seventeen. How can you be so sure that she was the one?"

"Because, mom, she and I had so many cherished memories. We went through everything together; we never let each other down. She made everything melt away as if it had never existed in the first place. I told her I'd never hurt her, and she said the same. I told her that I would always keep her safe, and well, now look where we are." I said as I rubbed my eyes almost as if to try blocking any potential tears.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You've been through a lot. Get some rest." My mom said while running her hands through my hair.

Sadly I did just that. I fell asleep again and explained everything to Rebecca. She told me she knew and she said she would have started crying and immediately said yes. But none of that would ever happen now. None of that would ever happen because she was in a coma; she was dying because of me. As I woke up, I remembered the rest of the accident. It wasn't something I had wanted to remember, either.

"_SAM! WATCH OUT!"_

_I swerve the car to the right to avoid the car coming at us in the wrong lane. We were going about fifty miles per hour and the ditch at the side of the road wasn't exactly comforting. We hit the ditch, but the car didn't stop. It rolled out of the ditch as I lost control of the wheel and the car was found by officers about twenty minutes later, lodged against a tree on a forage road. It had hit on my side, so I took most of the damage; but Rebecca was injured severely while the car was rolling. I could have sworn I heard her whisper something just before we got out of the car._

"_Sam, yes. I love you. Goodbye, Sam. And yes, of course." She whispered with as much of a smile as she could bear to make. She knew this was it; and so did I._

I began to sob vigorously as I realized that Rebecca had found the ring as well. She knew I wanted to marry her. She knew the moment after the accident that it was going to be our last memory so she wanted it to be the best memory ever: her saying yes. I knew what I had to do.

I had to wake her up.


End file.
